


【水晶公x私设光♀】岂曰无衣

by Yeda_Stella_Amastacia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M, 梦女向, 私设乙女光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia/pseuds/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia
Summary: 时间节点为5.2最后一个任务“追忆的凶星”提交前，有对游戏内剧情的微调。当水晶公再一次尝试制造吸魂晶失败时，暗之战士来送晚饭了。“那接下来，你是要先吃三明治，先吃奶茶，还是先吃——我？”私设光主角，精灵女暗黑骑士，全名“叶达·阿玛斯塔夏”。梦女向，介意慎入。人物属于FF14，私设和OOC属于我。内有蜗牛拉破车，车速极慢。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: 星空的永恒旅者





	1. Chapter 1

水晶塔深处的深虑室里，几乎完全凝滞的氛围中，三双眼睛齐刷刷地注视着一块被金属包裹的白色水晶。由白圣石改造而来的吸魂晶此刻正在水晶公的手中进行最后一步改造，经过修改的亚拉戈秘传术式要把原本专为捕捉无影灵魂的魔法晶石改造成同时能寄存灵魂和记忆的容器，以便暗之战士可以带着以高密度灵魂形态在第一世界活动了许久的拂晓血盟同伴平安返回原初世界。

事关重大，即使围坐在一起的三个人都是造诣高深的魔法师，紧张的情绪依然足以把整个深虑室的空气尽数冻结。

水晶公屏息凝神，专注地将重新改造编织过的亚拉戈秘传术式引导进纯白的晶石。自从于里昂热提出了这个方案以来，他已经不记得自己实验了多少次，光理论分析和记录实验结果的笔记本都已经用掉了厚厚的两大本，然而预期中的成功却始终没有到来。

魔法能量沿着金属框架缓缓渗入晶石，按照预定的计划，应该在晶石内部凝结成足以包裹保护记忆的结界，然后由晶石来包裹住灵魂，就能实现同时保存灵魂和记忆的设想。明明重构的术式在理论推演时没有任何问题，但到了实验的时候，魔法能量总无法构建出结界的框架，在注入晶石后只是稍作停留，就像穿过水渠的水流一样，重新汇入大气以太的洪流之中。

“又失败了……”水晶公放下完全无法承接魔法能量的晶石，摇摇头，绯红色的尾巴低低地耷拉在身后，先前高昂的斗志也完全消散了。

他看了一眼想要出言安慰自己的于里昂热和拜克·拉各，轻叹一声，直接说出了眼前俩人并不想要的那个提议：“ 如果修改法术不行的话，只能考虑将我的血液作为媒介导入到魔具中了吧……”

话音未落，一阵剧烈的疼痛就从水晶公右侧肘窝沿着桡神经迅速兵分两路，一路向上直奔肩胛骨而去，一路则钻入肌肉和骨骼深处。无数根钢针夹带着魔法以太激起的雷电截住了他还没完的话，取而代之的是晶体凝结时的声音——清晰可闻，令人牙酸的喀嚓声。水晶公倒抽一口冷气，下意识地按住了被罩袍遮住的手臂。

仅存的肌肉触感不复存在，残留的细微脉搏也消失殆尽，只剩下了冰冷僵硬的水晶。

“你怎么了？”

“我们休息一会吧，这样下去你的身体会吃不消的。”

“我没事……”水晶公摇了摇头，婉拒了于里昂热和拜克·拉各好心的建议。

他当然不是“没事”，只是他很清楚开始蔓延的水晶化意味着什么。当初选择使用皇血秘术把自己的生命和这座水晶塔完全绑定锁死的时候，他也考虑过自己在字面意思上完全变成“水晶塔的一部分”这种情况。然而为了能够完成那项交托到他手中的使命，等待跨越百年的时光，为他的英雄建起一座足以提供各种支援和帮助的城市……那也是他在当时的情况下最好的选择。

他本来以为，当他的英雄完成使命的同时，他的任务也就可以完成了。那样的话，就算因此要牺牲自己，他也早就做好了准备。所以，那时候的他也并没有去思考过，如果英雄以不同的方式拯救了世界，又留下了他，甚至希望他可以和自己一起返回原初世界的话，他要怎么办。

被阿莉塞弹脑门似乎已经是很久以前的事情了，但现在只要一想起当时被毫不留情斥责的情景，英雄那泫然欲泣的脸庞就会浮现在他的眼前。

不行！

他摇了摇头。

时间已经不多了，再不抓紧的话，别说他自己了，连拂晓的这些同伴也会回不去的。既然当初是他误打误撞把他们都带到了这边，他自然有义务把他们完好无损地送回去。

至于自己的话……就等之后再说吧。

水晶公点了点头，抬头与于里昂热和拜克 拉各对视一眼：“我也有自己的决心和想要达成的心愿……让我继续吧。”

他说话的语气中比先前多了不容质疑和辩驳的强硬。一直以来，他很少在这些被自己视为“同伴”的人面前展现身为一城之主的这一面，但现在不一样，现在不是能够停下来的时候。

还没到可以安心睡觉的时候啊，古·拉哈·提亚。

水晶公在心里又默默重复了一遍对自己的提醒，转身去旁边的架子上寻找适合刺破手指的采血针。深虑室紧闭的门扉却恰到好处地被人叩响了，声音不大，但足够扰乱他回想自己摆放东西的思路。

水晶公本想对这种打扰严肃魔法实验的行为表示严厉的谴责和抗议。但转过身，看到站在门口的人，他却语塞了。

换了便装的暗之战士拎着一只大篮子，笑容可掬地站在深虑室的门口：“打扰了。我想你们可能都没吃饭，就打包了些吃的来。我听说，饥饿状态下大脑也会停转的。所以，可以的话，先休息一下补充些能量如何？”

没了兜帽的遮掩，水晶公脸上突然出现的红晕在另外三个人眼中可以说是一览无余，更不用说完全不受意识控制而竖起的绯红猫尾了。

拜克·拉各客气地向暗之战士道了谢，转头看向于里昂热：“……就刚才阁下提到关于第一世界以太分布的情况，我想我们可能需要去博物陈列馆查阅相关的历史文献才能得到确切的答案。”

于里昂热刻意忽略了篮子里摆放的四个小茶杯，会意地向恩莫族智者点了点头：“确实。那么我们就先去吃个晚饭，然后再去博物陈列馆找莫伦馆长帮忙吧。”

说完，他自顾自地朝水晶公深鞠了一躬，侧身一步跟在拜克·拉各身后退出深虑室，甚至还记得顺手关上了深虑室和观星室的门。

“好了，拉哈。”听见观星室沉重大门合拢发出的沉重碰撞声，叶达先笑出了声，“那接下来，你是要先吃三明治，先吃奶茶，还是先吃——我？”

“哈？！”


	2. Chapter 2

“呃，不是……算了，忘掉这个烂笑话吧。”叶达摇摇头，把篮子放在深虑室的地上，自己在旁边盘腿坐下，又拍了拍烧得滚烫的两颊。

果然，这种从游末邦现学现卖的成年人笑话还是完全不适合我啊……她在心里偷偷叹了口气，瞥了一眼水晶公。

“已……已经忘掉了！”左右乱甩的尾巴、抖得好像触电一样的耳朵还有红得能滴出血的脸颊，正明白无误地展示出水晶公此刻口是心非的本质。

暗黑骑士做了个深呼吸，摇摇头，决定把这个糟糕透顶的玩笑彻底抛到脑后。她取出两个茶杯，倒满热腾腾的奶茶，招呼水晶公来自己身边坐下：“奶茶是我自己煮的，吃的都是从格林纳德那里买的，我不太会做吃的。你也知道，以前在‘诺亚’，我都情愿帮忙去搞材料刷碗收拾餐桌，也不想下厨……”

她一边说，一边从篮子里逐一取出食盒打开。除了一开始说的三明治，还有仙子苹果派、烤白金鲷鱼、煎迷雾菠菜。食物的香味毫不客气地占据了整间深虑室，仿佛是许久以前圣寇伊纳营地食堂里的气氛又被重现了一样。

自从利用皇血秘术将自己转化为水晶塔的衍生物之后，水晶公就已经不再会被肉体凡胎的各种基础需求所束缚。他可以连续好几天不睡也不影响头脑的敏锐和身体的力量，也可以几个星期只吃一丁点简单的食物就足以支撑身体正常运转。尽管莱楠对此颇多怨言，但对水晶公而言，这更像是某种方便而非损失。

然而现在，水晶公却难得地感觉到了来自腹中的雷鸣。

还来不及细想，他发现自己已经老老实实地挨着他的英雄坐下，一手端奶茶，一手拿三明治吃得不亦乐乎。一块三明治下肚，他又非常自然地用叉子戳走了白金鲷鱼脊背上的肉。一口咬下去，烤得恰到好处的鱼皮在牙齿间裂开，藏在下面完全融化的鱼油立刻溅射了出来。

“不着急，慢慢吃。我听莱楠说你最近都没怎么吃东西，就喝了点夜色药水。”叶达掏出手帕，轻轻替他擦去嘴角的油渍，“反正于里昂热和拜克·拉各大概也不会回来了，他们的那份就归你了。”暗黑骑士收起手帕，重新给两个杯子加满奶茶，拿了一块三明治慢慢地吃着。

醇厚的发酵黄油和清爽的黑夜醋在迷雾菠菜的身上达成了和解，黑胡椒粉末让这种调和中又多了爽快的辛辣，清爽的蔬菜三明治则恰到好处地吸收掉了奶香四溢的汤汁。放凉了的苹果派皮少了几分刚出炉时的香脆口感，但裹满桂皮浓郁香味的苹果馅料与奶茶相得益彰，在他口中形成了甜蜜又深沉的二重唱……

水晶公感觉自己好像已经很久没有如此专注地享受过一顿饭了。自从被唤醒之后，大部分时候里，他要么是一边食不甘味地吃着方便下口的食物，一边在查阅各种资料；要么是在激烈的讨论中匆匆忙忙解决一顿完全没有在意吃了什么的饭。即使是在来到第一世界如此漫长的岁月里，在那些所有人都放松下来尽情享受的庆祝宴会上，他也一刻不曾松懈过。一座城市的存亡，两个世界的命运，这一切足以夺走他所有的注意力，让他无法仔细品尝任何美味，只能匆匆忙忙地把所有食物都当做填充给这具身体的燃料塞进去而已。

现在，盘亘在他脑海中，萦绕不去的一切烦恼、焦虑、不安全都消失了。水晶公突然意识到自己几乎是动用起了全部的感官享受着这顿意料之外的晚餐，每一种食物的材质和味道都变得前所未有的清晰和丰富，一切的烦心事和纷乱的想法都被屏蔽在了紧闭的水晶门扉之外。等他回过神，食盒几乎已经被他们两个人——主要是他自己——清扫一空，甚至连汤汁也被他们掰着长棍面包擦着吃光了。

“‘不要太勉强自己’这种话，就算我说了，肯定也没有什么用吧。”叶达一只手托着腮，苦笑着看向水晶公，另一只手抚摸着他的头发和耳朵，“不过，拉哈啊，如果真的遇到困难了的话，稍微休息一下，放松精神以后说不定反而会有顿悟呢。”

“好……好的，对不起。”水晶公垂下头，老老实实地道了歉，然后开始收拾散在地上的食盒和餐具。

叶达又轻轻揉了揉他的头发，站起身，把篮子里剩下的东西放在旁边空着的桌子上，顺便叮嘱道：“这几瓶是紫胡萝卜汁，没空吃东西的话至少要喝一点果汁，不能全靠夜色药水硬撑。这一包是咖啡曲奇，这包是可可提子面包干，都是耐得住放的，累了的话吃一些可以补充糖分……”

她什么时候变得这么细致了，甚至还有点……婆婆妈妈？水晶公暗自思忖。

不对。

仔细回忆一下，以前在“诺亚”的时候，她虽然不会对他们提醒这些琐碎的日常生活，但总是时时刻刻注意着每个人的情况。不管是对“诺亚”的同伴，还是对那些响应她请求而来的冒险者，她总是会在第一时间注意到状态不佳的人，然后或是向拉姆布鲁斯和西德他们询问解决方案，或是干脆骑上陆行鸟直奔丧灵钟采购药品和食品带回来。只不过那时候的古·拉哈·提亚满脑子都是对研究和冒险的兴奋，除了焦躁不安时得到的促膝相谈和开导之外，几乎没有认真注意过她在组织探索队时都做了什么。

直到许久之后，直到他也需要扛起那样的责任，每逢遇到困难或是压力，才会下意识地开始思考“如果是她在这里的话，她会怎么做”。然后，曾经有意无意留存在记忆中的印象，或是从书本记载、传说叙述中听到的那些内容就会自然而然地在脑海中浮现成为具体的画面，引导着他一步步地前进。到后来，连水晶公自己也分不清楚，到底哪些是真实发生过的事情，哪些是他透过水晶塔那面在混乱时间中寻找锚定点的镜子里看到的，又有哪些纯粹只是他自己的想象……

“……拉哈，你有在听我说话吗？”突如其来的喊声把水晶公从纷乱地思绪中一把拎了出来。不等他道歉说出自己走神的事实，钻心剜骨的疼痛就沿着臂丛神经骤然扩散，晶体凝结的“喀嚓”声在安静的深虑室里几乎能震荡出回声。水晶公本能地抓住肩膀，紧咬牙关，免得自己会因为忍受不住这种已经重复了千百次的痛苦而喊叫出声。

然而，就算他再怎么忍耐，几乎完全紧贴头皮的耳朵和蜷作一团的尾巴也完全暴露了他此刻真实的状态。叶达放下手中的东西，快步走到水晶公身前，轻轻搭住他的手，低声问：“很痛吗？”

“没……还……还好，我没事……”水晶公抬起头，用尽全部的力气挤出一个笑容，然后迅速转身，只留给暗之战士一个颤抖不已的后背，“我没事……您——快回去休息吧……”

令人牙酸的喀嚓声还在缓慢地延伸着，水晶公抓住肩膀的左手颓然下滑，紧紧揪着胸前的罩袍，弓起身，冰冷的空气穿过他紧咬的牙关，发出嘶嘶的声音。低垂的尾巴紧紧压住罩袍，贴在他微微弯曲的腿上。一根根水晶变成的钢针穿过他的血管和神经，刺破他的肌肉和皮肤，仿佛是整个亚拉戈帝国的亡灵都鄙夷的目光瞪视着他这个千年后窃取皇血的继承者，冰冷的水晶塔因为他身上刚刚苏醒的生命气息而震怒，还没有完全认可他的亚拉戈秘术正准备再一次尝试夺走这具身体的控制权。

视野里的一切都模糊起来，一切都在冰冷的蓝色和染血的红色之间不断切换……直到精灵叹着气把他整个儿揽进怀里，从身后稳稳地抱住了他。

从脑后传来的呼吸平静而温暖，贴在他后背上的心跳柔和又有力，水晶公不由自主地跟着对方的节奏开始深深地吸气，又慢慢地呼气……

“拉哈，我不知道过去的一百多年你是怎么熬过来的。不过，至少现在，让我帮你分担一点吧……”柔和的声音轻轻吹拂着猫耳里细碎的毛发，拉着他渐渐远离那片几乎可以吞没他的疼痛，“虽然魔法什么的我不太懂，但是如果你感觉痛苦或者难受的话，可以跟我撒娇的，拉哈。”

“可……可是……”水晶公垂下头，紧抓着最后一丝坚持，“这是我自己的选择，我不能——至少不应该……”

“没关系的，拉哈。”落在耳尖上的轻吻一下又一下地冲击着他内心的防线，“我知道你是很温柔也很强大的人，只是……我在这里，就在你身边，我愿意和你一起承受这个命运，不会再让你独自面对这一切了。”

脑海中，无数凝视着他的血红眼睛被骤然降临的黑夜隔绝在外，只留下一片静谧的无光之海。疼痛随着一次又一次的深呼吸渐渐消退，剧烈的心跳渐渐回归和缓，侵蚀着他血肉之躯的水晶刀刃停止了活动，他的身体再一次完全回到了他自己的感受和控制之中。

水晶公感觉从自己胸口深处正不断涌起一波又一波的震撼，动摇着他埋藏最深的那道防线。他整个人都随之颤抖起来，宛如被海啸裹挟的小舟一般。

附在他耳旁的低语成了这惊涛骇浪中最后的船锚：“不要紧的，拉哈，我可是暗黑骑士啊，一切会让人感觉到痛苦的感受和情绪都可以变成我用来战斗的力量呢。所以，你就放心地依靠我吧，就当是我报答你之前那么久的等待，还有你对我那么多的保护和支持也好……”

他彻底松开了心底深处的最后一丝禁锢。

名为“水晶公”的面具被积蓄等待了上百年的情绪潮水席卷而去，只剩下“古·拉哈·提亚”转身投入了爱人的怀抱，哭得像个受了莫大委屈的孩子。


	3. Chapter 3

那究竟是积攒了多久，是多少无法与任何人言说的不安、恐惧、痛苦、悲伤……最终酝酿成的委屈呢？

一个活泼开朗、大大咧咧、充满激情的灵魂，又要经历多少煎熬、捶打和淬炼，才会变得如此深沉、隐忍、思虑缜密呢？

即使不透过“超越之力”去窥视过往，暗黑骑士也完全能感受得到从胸前传来的一阵阵抽痛正撞击着灵魂的最深处。

叶达把个子小巧的猫魅爱人整个儿地护在怀里，低下头，只能看见耷拉的尾巴和不住颤抖的绯红色猫耳。她轻轻抚摸着他的头发，小心地亲一亲他的耳朵，等他的痛哭变成了低低的抽泣，才继续慢慢地诉说那些已经想了很久的话：“你已经变得非常了不起了呢，拉哈。你可是实实在在地在一个被末日笼罩的地方，建立起了最美、最安全、最温暖的城市，守护了许许多多人的生命和灵魂，又给他们带来了希望呢，这比只懂得战斗的我要厉害多了。”

回答她的是低声的呜咽和拱在她胸前拼命摇动的脑袋，环在她腰上的双手又把她箍得更紧了几分。

“我是认真的，拉哈，虽然你一直叫我‘英雄’……”精灵用双唇轻轻地左右各含了一下猫耳火烫的尖端，接着说下去，“可是啊，对我来说，现在的你才是拯救和保护了我的英雄哦嘶——”狠狠的一勒正好压在了她还没养好的伤上，猝不及防的疼痛硬生生掐断了她没说完的话。

“对不起对不起……”水晶公惊慌失措地松开了手，忙不迭地道歉，“那……那个，你没事吧？我去拿……”

叶达半蹲下身，只用指尖的力气拉住了他，摇摇头：“没事的，已经快好了。倒是你……”

水晶公转过身，被眼泪浸透红眼睛里写满了担心，认真地盯着她。她不由自主地想起了当初沮丧又痛苦地独自徘徊在水晶都时，菲奥说的话：“……我那来自水晶中的朋友，一直都用他温柔的红眼睛注视着你……”

腰上残留的疼痛消失了，只有一阵强似一阵的心痛还在继续。她从鼻子里长长地呼出一口气，稍稍用力，把古·拉哈·提亚拉到身前，小心地吻去了他眼角残留的泪水，重新拥他入怀。

“英——叶达，我……我想……”古·拉哈·提亚试探着重新搂住爱人的腰，小声嗫嚅道。

“嗯？”

不等他再解释或者回答，精灵已经吻了上来，甚至还顺手抚过了他的头发和依旧在发烧的耳朵，把他拉得更靠近一些。这动作给了猫魅不小的勇气，双唇相接的下一秒，带着柔软倒刺的舌头就不安分地开始探索起她的口腔。她微微粲齿，以同样的热情回应了这稍带啮咬的吻。

在唇瓣分开的间隙，古·拉哈·提亚匆匆擦了一下嘴角拉出丝的涎水，再一次认真地抓住了叶达的手，直视着温柔注视着他的双眼：“我——我想要……你……”他的声音随着越烧越烫的脸颊渐渐小下去，最后完全变成含在喉咙里的咕哝声。

湖蓝色的眼睛眯了起来，没有丝毫的迟疑，而是爽快地点了头：“好。”像是要给这个肯定的答复再盖个章一样，她又补上了一吻，“我也想要你，从回来开始就想了……”

水晶公抽身，默诵咒语，锁紧了深虑室和观星室的大门。黯淡的蓝光闪过，他轻快地左右摆动着尾巴，返身从储物间里拖出了一床厚重巨大的毛毯，铺在他们收拾出来的地板上。这还是莱楠当初搬进卫兵宿舍去住的时候，用她第一笔津贴给他这个“爷爷”买的礼物，也算是爷孙俩就“好好休息”这个问题最终达成的妥协。那时候的他，内心早已盛满了百年的风霜沧桑，也抱定了当一切按照自己的计划完成时就坦然赴死的决心，完完全全是一个步入暮年的老人。

那么现在呢？

他欢快地从背后扑住了正在埋头解开衣扣的精灵族爱人，听她一声惊呼跟他一起跌进毛毯里，让温暖的羊绒裹住他们两个……如果不是倒下时一声清脆的“喀嚓”声，还有水晶化的右手上一阵剧痛让他以为自己整条胳膊都碎掉了的话，他几乎就要相信自己已经完全变回了“古·拉哈·提亚”了。

“好痛……”吃痛的喊声脱口而出的瞬间就染上了哭腔，“好痛啊，叶达，好痛……”

叶达笑了起来，把这个“老夫聊发少年狂”的猫搂进怀里，牵起他的右手，逐一亲过每根手指和手掌，又轻轻吹了吹：“痛痛飞走了，痛痛飞走了……”

“我又不是小孩子了……”古·拉哈·提亚低声抱怨了一句，但得到的回应是半含笑意的嗔怪。

“你不要啊？”

“要！”他爬起来，三下五除二地脱掉罩袍，蹬掉凉鞋。灯光下，他裸露出的肌肤微微泛着粉红，衬得已经变成蓝色水晶的部分越发显得清冷而毫无生气。他低下头，思考片刻，没有躺回毯子里，而是起身朝放了一堆药品、材料和试管的架子走去。

“拉哈，”叶达也坐起身，叫住水晶公，“不必了。”

“可是，如果不做好安全措施的话……”水晶公偏了偏脑袋，没说下去。

“之前……一直没有来，上次回去的时候，我让可露儿帮我检查了一下。”她笑了笑，耸耸肩，站起身脱掉长裤，在小腹上比划了一下，“可露儿说，除了这里完全丧失了它们本来应该有的功能之外，我大概算是一切正常。“

“什……？”这个答案让水晶公的尾巴一下子竖了起来，毛也炸了一圈。

“好了，这不是什么大不了的事情，可能就是之前在和哈迪斯的战斗里重组灵魂的代价吧。”叶达走到水晶公身边，抱住了他，“不会痛，我都没什么感觉。而且对于现在的我来说，这种状态反而更方便一些呢，不用担心……”她的声音渐渐低下去，满是老茧的手指细细摩挲着水晶公裸露身躯上水晶化的地方：和上一次看到时相比，他几乎整个右边上半身都变成了水晶，从脖子左侧向下蔓延的水晶化区域也已经越过了肩膀，脊柱上又多了几处呈现出半透明水晶质感的区域，甚至有一节脊柱的位置已经完全变成了透明的蓝色水晶……

血肉之躯硬生生被水晶塔侵蚀，这才是真正撕裂血肉神经的痛楚吧。

叶达叹了口气，松开手，然后在水晶公开口之前重新把他一把抱起，拎到毯子里放下：“倒是你……还痛吗？”

水晶公急切地摇摇头，趁着叶达刚刚在自己身边躺下，他立刻起身向前，敏捷地一口叼住了对方的耳朵尖。

“拉……拉哈！”精灵的耳朵本来就极为敏感，再加上猝不及防被偷袭，她整个人都完全僵住，炽热的红晕迅速从她的耳朵、脸颊一路向下延伸。而猫魅的嘴唇就追逐着红晕，从耳朵到下巴再到脖颈，最后停在了精灵小巧的胸前，毫不犹豫地叼住了留给他的樱桃。

“！”叶达下意识地收紧了腹肌，呼吸不由自主地急促起来。停了两三秒，她才重新调整了呼吸的频率，稍稍放松了身体，让自己慢慢沉进身下的羊绒里。带着柔软倒刺的舌头刮擦着她胸前的敏感带，一阵阵电流向着全身扩散。她伸出手，轻握住刚好送到手边的猫耳，爱怜地把玩起来。

绯红的猫耳弹了两下，然后又抖了几下。古·拉哈·提亚终于忍不住抬头躲开玩弄自己耳朵的双手，却正好与迷离的湖蓝色双眼对视上。他情不自禁地又探身向前，对已经有些充血的双唇吻了又吻。

“拉哈，可以进来了。”精灵咬了咬嘴唇，用几乎是耳语的声音对他呢喃。她稍微抬起腰，解除了身上最后的一丝遮挡。猫魅有些不放心地伸手又探了探，确信两股间的森林已经完全被潮水淹没，才褪下平角短裤，准备再一次带着小小的水晶塔探入等待着他的时空狭缝之中。

“那……我进来了哦。”

“嗯。”

没有任何阻碍，温暖潮湿的黑洞完全吞下了水晶塔。古·拉哈·提亚等待了片刻，才驾驭着他的小水晶塔在狭缝之间往返穿梭。时空缝隙一口一口吞食掉水晶塔上冰冷的气息，在生命潮水和血肉之躯的碰撞间，回报给他一波又一波火热的希望和力量……古·拉哈·提亚只觉得群星在他身边盘旋着落下，推动着他向未知的深渊中撞下去，连带着他所有能发出或是依旧压抑在胸口深处，想要向命运发出的呐喊也一起向着黑暗迸发出去了。

然后，那曾经只能由他独自背负承担的冰冷命运，被他所追逐的星星温柔地承接住了。


	4. Chapter 4

叶达小心翼翼地探出胳膊，缓慢地扯动毛毯，让厚重的羊绒可以盖住他们俩，又不至于惊动沉睡在她怀里的爱人。古·拉哈·提亚蜷伏在她身上，呼吸均匀，心跳平稳，绯红色的睫毛微微颤抖，对她的动作毫无察觉。

精灵深深地呼出一口气，只靠右手一点点拉动毯子。毛毯很大，即使分了一半作为床褥，剩下的部分也足够盖住他们俩。温暖的羊绒把冰冷的空气阻挡在外，留给他们一方温存。

她闭上眼睛，在心跳和呼吸的共鸣间渐渐沉入冥想。

贴在她身上的冰冷水晶联系起了她和水晶塔，她可以毫不费力地放任思绪沉入这座亚拉戈帝国的辉煌遗产之中，延伸至塔底最深处，在黑暗中和带着加隆德炼铁厂标志的亚历山大面对面。

“没有什么代价能够胜过生命。”仿造的机械蛮神眼中光芒闪动，发出的却是恩莫族老人苏儿·欧儿的声音。

_而希望比生命更为可贵。_

精灵低声叹息。

她环顾四周，闪动的投影画面带着欧米伽特有的电子干涉条纹：在伊修加德废墟里翻阅文献的古·拉哈·提亚，在银泪湖畔营地里和一个长相酷似比格斯的鲁加族男人谈话的古·拉哈·提亚，右手上飞溅出血液注入水晶塔核心的古·拉哈·提亚，在水晶塔前手持法杖与旅人、难民们交谈的古·拉哈·提亚……

“人类之子啊，你将要去往何处呢？”欧米伽风格的投影消失了，一片黑暗中，只有尘世幻龙的声音在隆隆作响。

_去往一个战争平息，伤病痊愈，人类可以对亚拉戈文明遗产善加利用，一切有智慧的种族都可以凭借能力和劳动而非出身或种族获得幸福，不再需要向自身之外的神明或是英雄祈求救赎的未来。_

答案就这样顺理成章地流淌出来了。

尘世幻龙的声音消失了，阿尔博特的身影逐渐显现，最后亮得格外醒目：“这个世界……所有世界……都会因此得救吗？”

_当然。即使还要再拯救七个世界，我也会继续下去的。_

阿尔博特往前迈了一步，漆黑的阴影立刻包裹了他。

阴影散去，站在她面前的并不是白袍无影艾里迪布斯，而是穿着黑袍却摘去了兜帽的爱梅特塞尔克——哈迪斯在苦笑着摇头：”我曾经以为如果我找不到改变过去的方法，那么没有人——尤其是你们这些残次品……然而，不愧是……“

哈迪斯胸前巨大的伤口放射出耀眼的白光，晃得她几乎睁不开眼睛。当白光渐渐消散，她惊愕地发现自己正站在一片绿草如茵的高地上，眺望着远方蓝天彩虹下清晰可见的伊修加德城。一个熟悉的声音从耳边传来：“即使有独自跨越不了的高墙，只要你决心前行，必定会有人伸出援助之手。”

她转过头，看见了奥尔什方的笑容。

_是啊，能够成就奇迹，实现不可能完成的功绩的，不是我一个人，而是那许许多多站在我身后，回应了我，支持了我，帮助了我，保护了我的人……_

裹挟了飘飞花瓣的风遮住了一切，摇动着她，蔚蓝的天幕包裹住彩虹和伊修加德，只剩下刺眼的阳光。

然后太阳变成了灯光，天幕变成了深虑室的蓝色水晶墙壁和天花板，而摇动她的风变成了古·拉哈·提亚半睡半醒间手脚不自觉的震颤。

“我……睡了多久？”只听声音的话，现在说话的人完全是一个年轻慵懒的猫魅。

“没太久，”叶达悠悠地叹了一口气，“你还可以再多休息一会儿。”

“已经足够了……”水晶公慢慢地活动着手指和脚趾，从她的身上滑下，然后蹭到了可以和她视线相接的位置，喃喃自语一样地低声说，“我做了个梦。”

“什么样的梦？”

“我梦见我们在银泪湖边上，一边合奏，一边看夕阳和远处盘着尘世幻龙的密约之塔。我听见拉姆布鲁斯在远处骂骂咧咧地在找我们，就拉着你跑了起来……“水晶公翻了个身，仰面躺着，双手交叉抱在脑后，”周围的景象一下子就变了，我们不知怎么的就飞了起来，飞过了雪原，飞过大海，飞过草原和森林，沙漠和群山……“

他眯起眼睛，仿佛那个梦依旧还萦绕在他们身边。耳畔传来的呼吸声沉重了几分，带上了潮湿的水汽。水晶公转回去，替叶达擦去了涌出的泪水，直视着她的双眼：“叶达，我决定了。我要用我的血液作为媒介导入吸魂晶。”

她的嘴唇颤抖了好几下，但最终，只在一个深呼吸之后提出了问题：“修改术式的做法，行不通了是吗？”

水晶公点了点头。

“已经没有别的任何不伤害到你的办法可以想了吗？”

水晶公咬着嘴唇，又点了一下头，等待着预想中可能的风雨。

然而风雨没有到来，只有平静的回答：“我知道了。”

叶达看着水晶公逐渐瞪大的红宝石双眼，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，眼泪也随着笑声滚滚落下：“拉哈，你知道埃斯蒂尼安吗？”

“苍天之龙骑士？我在福尔唐伯爵的回忆录里读到过他的事情，还有一些伊修加德的记录里也提到过他。”水晶公困惑地眨眨眼，不明白话题为什么突然转向这么八竿子打不着的方向。

“我还记得，埃斯蒂尼安被尼德霍格之眼控制，以邪龙之影的模样落在伊修加德与龙族重新缔结和约的会场上，重创了维德弗尼尔，破坏了整个会场。然后，他的生死之交，当时的神殿骑士团总长艾默里克二话不说就搭弓射向了他……“叶达深深地吸了一口气，坐起身，”那时候我一直在想：‘太糟了，我怎么谁都救不了。奥尔什方我救不了，伊赛勒我也救不了，现在可能还得亲手杀了埃斯蒂尼安……这太糟糕了，我要怎么办？’……但是后来你也都知道了，我们借助圣龙赫拉斯瓦尔格的帮助，破除了尼德霍格对埃斯蒂尼安的控制，拔掉了邪龙的眼睛……他现在还活得好好的，这次回去的时候我还跟他见了一面。“

水晶公也坐起身，像很多年前在萨雷安大学的课堂上那个等着老师揭晓问题答案的好学生一样，认真等待着他的英雄没说完的回答。

“所以，如果只有这个办法的话，我不会阻拦你。”叶达苦笑着摇摇头，“可是，拉哈，你要答应我：如果有什么法子可以保全所有人——特别是你，不管看起来多不可能，听起来有多离奇，你一定要告诉我。“

水晶公抬起头，在那双湖蓝色的眼睛里又看到了当初吸引了他的光芒，那引领着他抛开一切顾虑，坦然走入未知的光亮。

“……只要有可能，哪怕是非常微不足道的，理论上成功概率小到可以忽略的可能，你一定要告诉我。我一定会抓住它，不管要去经历什么或者挑战什么，总之我一定会用尽一切可以想得到的办法，而且办法总是会比问题多的——我会让那个梦不再只是个梦。所以……”

“我会的。”水晶公握住了英雄的手，轻轻地吻了一下，“我答应你，那个梦不会只是一个梦。”

“我们在一条船上，拉哈，你一定要相信我。”

“我相信你，”水晶公笑了起来，一切顾虑在他们之间没有言明的誓约面前都消散了，“我一直都相信着你。”


	5. Chapter 5

讨论的时间总是过得很快，不论是以前在萨雷安，还是如今的水晶都，都是一样。

直到暗之战士走上博物陈列馆中央，属于莫伦馆长的办公室区域，于里昂热才意识到他们已经聊了好几个小时。虽然一开始只是跟拜克·拉各默契地随便找了个借口留给他们两个人一点独处的时间，但最后也还是真的来找了莫伦，甚至还在谈及“光之战士”时有了些新的想法——一些对他们而言非常重要的猜测，虽然目前还仅仅只是猜测。

“谢谢你们，于里昂热，拜克·拉各阁下。”叶达朝他们俩鞠了一躬，“水晶公正在深虑室里等着拜克·拉各阁下回去继续实验。”

拜克·拉各闻言，向他们匆匆点头致意后，迈着吧嗒吧嗒的小步跑下了楼梯。于里昂热也趁机向莫伦道了别，和暗之战士一起出了博物陈列馆，回到已经变得空旷起来的露天广场上。

“水晶公情况如何？”于里昂热神情自若地从一堆想要问的问题里抽出了最能得到信息同时又最不会泄漏信息的那个。

“我逼着他吃了晚饭，然后他小睡了一会儿，应该算是休息好了吧。”叶达耸耸肩，叹了口气，眼含笑意地看着于里昂热，“你们呢？有什么新发现吗？”

“有一些，不过还只是我不成熟的想法……”

“懂了，等你觉得合适的时候再说吧。”叶达会意地点点头，换了个话题，“能联系上桑克瑞德吗？”

“他去游末邦了。”

“顺便调查那个女孩的事情？”

“嗯。”

“那……我去找琳，麻烦你联系一下桑克瑞德。可以的话，我想尽快继续对空无大地的调查，还有把伊甸的问题彻底解决掉。”

“好。”

叶达转身朝四艺区方向走了两步，又回过身来叫住了于里昂热：“于里昂热，之前你说你‘现学现卖’的那句话，是从水晶公那里听来的吧？”

“哪句？”虽然有点明知故问，但于里昂热还是问了。

“‘和重要的人前行的道路，怎么能让终点充满悲伤’——这句话，是水晶公跟你说的吧。“

“啊啊……”没直白地承认，也没否认。

叶达转头看向水晶塔，在星空的映衬下，淡蓝色的水晶里充盈的魔法光辉与天边低垂的上弦月交相辉映，清冷得不近人情。她笑出了声，转头看向这位自认识第一天起就沉默寡言的贤者：“那么，接下来，一起努力吧，于里昂热——请把你所有的知识和你睿智的猜测都借给我吧，那不会是我们的终点，一定会是新的起点。”

“乐意为您效劳。”于里昂热深鞠一躬，目送着拯救了两个世界的英雄迈着轻快地步伐离开。

占星学者仰望向群星，探寻命运的答案，群星默然地给出了回答：

英雄拯救了世界，而世界也会因此回应英雄的请求。

对指引着他们前进的那一道水晶的残光，他们同样不会放弃任何一丝挽留他的机会。

在残酷的命运面前，寻求打破宿命的他们，始终是并肩前进的叛逆者，也将永远是自身命运的缔造者。

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 岂曰无衣？与子同袍。王于兴师，修我戈矛。与子同仇。  
> 岂曰无衣？与子同泽。王于兴师，修我矛戟。与子偕作。  
> 岂曰无衣？与子同裳。王于兴师，修我甲兵。与子偕行。  
> ——《诗经·秦风·无衣》


End file.
